March 22nd, 2009
March 22nd, 2009 was a fun day for Chopstix and Tidus Strife on Nintendo Rocket. It was a day of massive argument, debate, and hilarity. Two members left the forum, which didn't do anything. This overall ended up as one of the most controversial events of NR's history for years to come. Ironically, Pokemon Platinum, a game focused around battling, was released in the US today. Members Involved Sylux Sylux confirmed there were some changes to NR earlier in the morning on this day, one of these was removing White Lightning's custom member group. Some people say this was what started the dark events. He also later ended these events because he can. He managed to heckle both sides of the argument and formulate an agreement. White Lightning White Lightning was generally what started the real events of this day. At 6:20 PM (GMT -5), she posted a topic stating she would be leaving NR for good. This topic was a very controversial thread, and eventually ended up being locked and deleted. Morendo Morendo first made a few posts in White Lightning's thread, then posted in the Nintendo Rocket Suggestion Thread with a detailed explanation on what he really thinks about Resurgence. This ended up leading into a very gritty IRC conversation. Kuja Kuja was probably the most important player in the events. he did say a few things in White Lightning's thread. He was a major speaker in the IRC talk that night, with several talking about the dreaded Anime Girls Thread, among other things regarding Adminship. Resurgence Resurgence is probably the main victim of this. He was told by Morendo to enter the IRC, where things went downhill at light speed. He, Morendo, and Kuja were mostly discussing things regarding what he did as an Admin, and what just happened with the Anime Girls Thread. This eventually ended up with Resurgence going in an emotional rage, causing him to dethrone as Admin and leave NR for good, although several people are already making claims his return in inevitable. Impulse Impulse played a similar role to Morendo and Kuja, in ranting over Resurgence, though earlier in the discussion, he had defended Resurgence. Syarith Syarith did not visit Nintendo Rocket until after Resurgence posted his thread. He overall was just chatting with Morendo, Kuja, Impulse, and some other people like Kthelmir, in the IRC. He has a section on this page because Sonic would get SYA'PWNED again if he didn't put him here. Sonic Sonic, for the most part, says he didn't have any part in any of this. He just happened to be in the IRC when it all happened. Otherwise, he was playing Platinum all day, still wondering why it takes so long for Psyduck to level up. Kthelmir Being the usual sex god he is, he heckled the whole ordeal after it ended and decided to edit Resurgence's Wiki page. He did it for the lulz. ChanServ ChanServ saw the whole thing. In fact, he knew it was all going to happen long before it did. He wrote it in his secret journal titled "The takeover of NR." This day gave ChanServ MUCH satisfaction as this was just another step in his plan to take over the internets. Trivia * Coincidentally, this happened exactly five months after the event that happened on November 22nd, 2008. Category:Events